


Ruined Hallelujah

by AbsinthexMind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Girls Kissing, M/M, Supportive Brother, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You had expected such a move from Robert, maybe even Stannis, but never from your brother Renly. He was well aware of your affair with Margaery, even supported it. Yet he had married you off to Robb Stark, King in the North.





	Ruined Hallelujah

The four of you had come to an agreement of sorts. An odd type of arrangement if anyone else were to find out, but you were happy with it. You were in love with the beautiful Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden ever since you met her months ago. It was hard not to love someone like her. She was enigmatic and vibrant and oh so lovely. And somehow she returned all of your affections genuinely. The first time the two of you shared a secret kiss you knew your heart was a goner to the fair maiden. 

Then everything changed when you found out that she was to wed your older brother Renly. 

Of course your brother knew of your love for Margaery and tried to console you. Tried telling you that it was a marriage of pure convenience. He loved you dearly, his one and only little sister, and the last thing he wanted to do was take part in your heartbreak. It was then that he broke down and told you of his own affair with Loras, Margaery’s brother. The two of you had shared a laugh about the whole situation. Renly vowed that he would make things work between the four of you. There was no reason for anyone to suffer. 

That’s how it came about that the four of you discussed with one another how this would work. 

Indeed there was no need for anyone to suffer. There was enough suffering on the battlefield. 

The War of the Four Kings was raging on in all corners of Westeros. You and Margaery worried constantly about your brothers when they left for battle. That’s when more than ever you found comfort in her arms. 

Even worse was the fact that one of the other supposed kings was your now eldest brother Stannis. It had been a difficult choice to make when Stannis demanded that you choose a side to base your loyalty. How could you though when you loved both of your brothers. In the end you chose Renly. Thinking about it you knew that between the two, Renly would be a far better king than Stannis. It had been Renly after all who took care of you most of your young life. While you did stay at Dragonstone for some time with Stannis and his court you didn’t find any joy in such a dreary place. It seemed that you always chose Renly. 

On the night of Margaery and Renly’s wedding, it was you who slept with Margaery in their supposed marital bed; naked and sated. 

Her fingers carded through your slightly tangled hair as you nuzzle your face between the warmth of her breasts. Giving the delicate skin small kisses every so often. Her sweet perfume still clung to her making your head swim deliciously. 

“What’s wrong my love? You were less enthusiastic than usual.” Margaery whispers. Her free hand danced down your arm and briefly brushed against the side of your breast making you shiver. 

It was true that you couldn’t even enjoy in the merriment of the festivities. You couldn’t bring yourself to be happy when there was a war going on. 

“Should I be offended?” You hear the teasing in the question. 

You laugh softly, kissing her nipple before you lift yourself up on your elbows. No matter how many times you saw her naked it was still such a divine sight everytime. You always felt like your body could never compare to her splendor. “I’m sorry. My mind is elsewhere when it should be here with you. I fear that the war has a hold on me though. Brother fighting brother. . . It’s not right yet it seems poetically justified. Isn’t that what history consists of? Brothers waging war against each other.” 

“Have faith in Renly that he will make amends with Stannis. Eventually Stannis will see that he’s not fit to be king.” 

You snort. “Dear Margaery, you don’t know Stannis. He thinks it’s his birthright to be king. After Robert he is the oldest. I think he may be even more stubborn than Robert was.” 

She giggles and squirms underneath you. “Seems that’s a trait for all Baratheons!” 

“Am I stubborn?” 

“Very much so.” Margaery leans forward to press her lips on your’s and perfectly meld them together. You complied, as you always did, parting your lips to let your tongue dart out and beg for entrance. 

“That’s what I love most about you though.” She admits against the kiss “Stubborn and tenacious. Like the warrior Nymeria.” 

“Then I shall take it as a compliment.” 

With Margaery, your worries were always forgotten. 

At least for the time being.   
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  


“You shouldn’t be having a tourney! We’re in the middle of a war!” You have to stop yourself from shrieking as Renly put on his armor. 

“Careful there sweet sister. You’re starting to act like Stannis.” He chuckles. Renly always loved to tease you. Especially when you were angry. 

Trying to prevent your cheeks from puffing out as they so often did when you were upset, you cross your arms in front of you. “I’m serious Renly. You should concentrate more on what’s going on.” 

“I am. I’m concentrated on what’s going on with you.” He replies more softly. 

Perplexed you wait for him to explain. 

Renly walks up to you, his armor clanking as he moved, and took your hands. “Margaery is worried about you (y/n). I’m worried about you too. This tourney is supposed to be for you. To get your mind off of all of this. Believe it or not your worry is worrying Margaery.” 

You hadn’t thought about it like that. Feeling terrible for unknowingly putting Margaery through that you sink down to sit on top of one of Renly’s trunks. “It’s just so hard to enjoy things now. . .” 

“I know. But you’re missing out on enjoying the small things. Leave the worrying to me (y/n). At least for a little while. I want you to enjoy this tourney with your lady love. You know how much she adores you.” 

“Yes. You’re right. I’ll go apologize to her and enjoy the days ahead.” With a kiss to Renly’s cheek you pick up your skirts and rush out of his tent to go find the queen of your heart.   
  
*   
  


Lady Catelyn Stark looks over the whole affair with judgemental blue eyes that she had inherited from her father. Ned had always commented that they were their own, unique shade; Tully blue. 

Renly wasn’t taking the situation seriously. Here he was throwing a tourney while good men died. He was treating it like a childish game. 

A slight flare of anger flickered inside of her as she was walked through the grounds. The crisp air was filled with jovial laughs and the sound of hooves hitting the earth. All while her son struggled to form a bigger army, while her bannermen died at the hands of the Lannisters. 

In the background were the clanging sounds of the tourney in full swing. The nearly thunderous cheers that were carried by the wind to Cat’s ears. Her guards lead her in the direction of the merriment knowing full well that King Renly would be there. 

Indeed, there King Renly was with his loyal sister between him and a beautiful young lady that Cat could only assume was Renly’s new bride. It was a little odd seeing (y/n) Baratheon in the middle of the royal couple. She didn’t look to be disturbing the picture, in fact her presence seemed to bring together a vision of unification. Both Renly and his queen had hold of both of her hands as she watched with excitement. Cat noticed how the chestnut haired queen would look at the king’s sister. The Lady of Winterfell averted her eyes, feeling as if she had witnessed something she was not supposed to. 

After the tourney where a large woman by the name of Brienne of Tarth bested Loras Tyrell, Catelyn was presented to Renly. The young king was all smiles and friendliness as he welcomed her. His young sister however appeared pensive and dare say a little wary of her presence. 

“I don’t think you’ve had the honor yet of meeting these two lovely women.” Renly beams and brings his sister’s hand up to his lips for a quick kiss. “This here is my darling sister (y/n). And next to her , that great vision of beauty is my queen Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden.” 

“An honor Lady Stark. I’m so sorry about your husband.” The Tyrell girls seemed to be a good diplomat as she puts on a pretty smile and eyes that were filled with genuine condolences. She was indeed a pretty thing suited well for the title of queen. Such a softer appearance than the Baratheon girl beside her. (y/n) still looked uncertain at Cat’s presence. As if she were expecting an ambush from Robb’s army. Smart and cautious she was; something Renly should’ve been. Those rich Baratheon blue eyes drill into Catelyn. 

“The Lannisters will pay dearly for what they have done.” Renly releases (y/n)’s hand. “When I take King’s Landing, I’ll take Joffrey’s head.” 

“It will be enough to know that justice was done, my lord.” 

(y/n), who had been quiet so far, finally speaks. “Your grace, Lady Stark. My brother is a king.” 

Even Brienne of Tarth snaps at Catelyn for that slip of the tongue. Renly is quick to calm both ladies down. Margaery squeezes (y/n)’s hand and leans her lips to her ear. Whatever was said calmed the youngest Baratheon. That brief fire in her voice had painfully reminded Cat of her own youngest daughter. They both shared the same spirit. 

Renly stands from his throne, ignoring the worried stare of his sister as he makes his way down from his dais and up to Catelyn. “Let us take a walk, Lady Stark.”   
  
*   
  


You tried, oh how you tried to contain your Baratheon anger. Margaery attempted to soothe you with her soft hands on your arms but you were having none of it. 

“How could you do this to me Renly?!” You brushed away Margaery’s touch and advanced toward your brother. “You’re marrying me off to Robb Stark?!” 

“My love,” Margaery warned you “your temper.” 

Turning on her you snap “How can you be so calm? Do you not love me at all?!” 

She bristles at the accusation, her sweet face becoming expressionless as her eyes waver. You knew you had hurt her. 

“Ladies, calm down.” Renly beckons the both of you back to him. He had been seated at his desk, the colors of his tent dancing off of him. Loras was in attendance as well, keeping quiet though it was clear that he disagreed with the engagement as well. “This is the only way to truly secure an alliance with this King in the North. It is clear that Catelyn doesn’t really respect my position. Now she’ll have to. I’m sorry (y/n). This is the most beneficial outcome.” 

“I would’ve expected such a move from Robert or Stannis, but you Renly? You’ll be sending me away from Margaery.” 

“Not forever.” Renly holds a finger up, indicating that you wait for him to explain. “Do your duties. Marry him, bed him until you produce a child, then return to us.” 

The very thought of bedding Robb Stark so casually was unbelievable as you gawked at your brother. “You make it sound so easy. Damn you Renly. Not wanting to continue to hear whatever your brother had in store, you barge out of his tent. Margaery was quick to chase after your tail. 

“(y/n)!” She calls after you. 

Soldiers turned their heads as you made it to a secluded place, far away from the camps and hidden in the shelter of trees. “How can you be so calm about this? You should be just as mad Margaery!” 

Even when her own temper was rising to the surface Margaery always played it off calm and collected. You admired and hated it all at the same time. “Of course I’m upset. This is just how the world works, my dear. Women are bartered over like prized cattle. It was the very same for me yet look at us. We’ve made it work.” 

Scoffing you fold your arms. “I don’t think my husband will be as generous about the situation s Renly has.” 

“He doesn’t have to.” You felt her voluptuous breasts press against your back as she winds her arms around you so that they latched across your stomach. Nose nuzzling against your neck as she places soft butterfly kisses on the bit of your shoulder that was exposed. Her fingers sneakily twist around the ties that crossed at the front of your gown. “Just think of me when he takes you. The sooner you have his child the sooner we’ll be reunited. My heart belongs to you (y/n). I trust you completely.” 

Inhaling her sweet perfume you close your eyes already envisioning Robb bedding you on your wedding night. He wouldn’t know your body as well as Margaery did. All your sweet and tender spots that sent you spasming. How you loved it when she kissed the skin under your breast, leaving dark marks all over them. Margaery’s fingers curling into your hair, undoing the curls and pins, as you lapped at her womanhood. How could you possibly lay with anyone else? No one would know your body as Margaery did. 

“I don’t want anyone to touch me but you.” 

Her forehead presses against the nape of your neck. “I know. Do you think I want that wolf touching you? But I cannot fight him for you (y/n). Maybe if I were a man. I am but a woman. A married woman at that. The both of us must play our roles and enjoy the moments we have with one another. You’ll be back in my arms soon.” 

“Will you still love me even if I carry the Stark king’s child?” 

Margaery turns you around in her embrace to cup your warm cheeks. “Of course I will. Nothing will change (y/n).” 

You hold onto her hands and prayed her words would be true.


End file.
